icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Filip Kuba
| birth_place = Ostrava, Czechoslovakia | draft = 192nd overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = Florida Panthers | career_start = 1995 }} Filip Kuba (born December 29, 1976) is a Czech professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League. He has previously played for the Florida Panthers, Minnesota Wild and Tampa Bay Lightning. Playing career Kuba was drafted in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft by the Florida Panthers in the 8th round, 192nd overall, after playing with HC Vítkovice junior team in his native Czech Republic. Upon being drafted, he remained in the Czech Republic for one more season, playing with HC Vítkovice's senior team of the Czech Extraliga. Moving to North America, he played the majority of his four seasons with the Panthers in the minor leagues before being traded to the Calgary Flames for Rocky Thompson on March 16, 2000. However, before the 2000–01 season began, Kuba was left unprotected by the Flames for the 2000 NHL Expansion Draft and was claimed by the Minnesota Wild. He played his first full NHL season with the Wild in the subsequent season and recorded 9 goals and 30 points. In 2003, the Wild advanced to the semi-finals of the playoffs, defeating division rivals Colorado Avalanche and Vancouver Canucks before falling to the Anaheim Mighty Ducks in four games. Kuba set career playoff marks, appearing in 18 games and scoring 8 points during Minnesota's run. After five seasons with the Wild, he became an unrestricted free agent and on July 1, 2006, he signed with the Tampa Bay Lightning. He left the Wild as the franchise's all-time leader in scoring among defencemen with 33 goals and 132 points in 357 games. During his time with Minnesota, he was named team captain on two occasions, in November 2001 and November 2005, as part of the Wild's monthly rotating captaincy system. In 2006–07, his first season with Tampa Bay, he recorded a career-high 15 goals, 22 assists and 37 points. On August 29, 2008, Kuba was traded to the Ottawa Senators, along with Alexandre Picard and San Jose's first-round draft pick for defenceman Andrej Meszaros. With Ottawa, Kuba broke an NHL record for defensemen with an assist on October 25, 2008, against the Toronto Maple Leafs, giving him at least one point in each of the team's first eight games of the season. The previous best was set in 1981–82 by Brad Park, who recorded a point in each of the Boston Bruins' first seven games. Career statistics International play }} Kuba played his first game for the national team in 2001, and has played 30 times for the Czech national team (as of Jan 3 2009)Stats at hokej.cz Played for the Czech Republic in: *2001 World Championships (gold) *2002 World Championships *2006 Winter Olympics (bronze) *2008 World Championships *2010 Czech Republic Olympic hockey team International statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Beast of New Haven players Category:Carolina Monarchs players Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:HC Vítkovice players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:2006 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the Czech Republic Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players